


Kiss It Better

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cock Slut, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Feminization, Frottage, Horny Bucky Barnes, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Manhandling, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Possessive Steve, Sexting, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Steve has been on a business trip for ten long days and has finally been cut loose, it's good, it's a friday. The trip has ended so quickly in fact that he hadn't had time to warn is boyfriend, Bucky, of his return.In hindsight, he's very glad he didn't warn Bucky because now he get this gorgeous view.Bucky in panties, apparently too impatient to take his pants fully off because they're still halfway up his thighs, rutting against his bed with a type desperation Steve's never seen him exhibit before.Or: Bucky's a very very very slutty pillow princess.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 336





	Kiss It Better

Steve has always liked his partners to be pliant and enthusiastic. Needy some would say. Steve doesn't really care about people who say those things but he isn't ignorant enough to not recognize them as true. 

What's the point in having a lover if they're not going to surrender to you, to allow you to have your way with them?

Natasha, Steve's best friend (who is shameless in telling him about her work as a dominatrix as well as her personal experiences with dominating partners), will always claim that the reason he wants to be the one to have a helpless pillow-princess type partner is because of his younger years. He grew up as scrawny as anyone could be and was constantly ill- always at the mercy of his body until hormone treatments worked. He put on weight, almost all of it muscle, and height, a lot of height. 

She believes as a result he wants to control his partners, Steve isn't sure she's entirely right and makes a point to tell her that so she's not entirely insufferable, but she has a point. Said point is behind the true point he's getting at which is his current partner is the definition of needy and pliant and helpless and soft. 

Bucky is the truest form of a pillow-princess in the bedroom. 

Which Steve is fairly sure no one would ever fucking guess, not even close. He had been interested in Bucky immediately. Looks alone had him lusting after Bucky's lithe frame and after his mind, he really did want to get to know the man. And he's ashamed to admit that once he'd gotten to know Bucky better some of his lust had cooled, the brunette was mouthy and strong willed whenever challenged which- don't get him wrong -he loves to see in people. Look at Natasha for example. Though it's not exactly what he looks for in a romantic relationship, at least it's not what he wants behind closed doors. 

However Bucky has been into him as well so figuring what the hell Steve took him out on a date. The first date he'd had since his high school and most of college relationship with his last boyfriend. He had been a good person, sort of a pushover, but Steve figured all of his partners would be because of what he liked in private. Bucky proved him wrong. 

The spark had been strong enough for Steve to completely forget about all that until a handful of dates in Bucky sat the two of them down and explained with a gorgeously dark blush what he preferred in the bedroom. Steve didn't think he'd ever been so hard without having anyone touch him. Bucky had literally used the words 'whiney bottom' as a quote from an ex…

Steve was fucked. 

Bucky had said a lot of things: feminization, submissive tendencies, needy, bondage, orgasm control and so many more things that had Steve metaphorically (and probably actually) drooling. What surprised him the most though was that Bucky hadn't actually tried most of the things he said he was into, not with a partner (his last had been extremely vanilla), more on his own with his laptop type experiences. Steve's promises to try all the things he'd mentioned and more had come tumbling out of his mouth before he could think about it.

That was quite a few months ago. 

Since they've gotten quite comfortable in their dynamic, almost too quickly as Nat has suggested. Politely informing Steve to not dive in head first only to drown later, he'd nodded and understood during their conversation but again as she put it started 'thinking with his little head' as soon as Bucky was near him once more. 

\- - -

Steve and Bucky had exchanged apartment keys a couple of weeks ago, despite the fact that really Bucky has mostly moved in with Steve already, and Steve still gets a thrill of excitement that turns to goosebumps when he thinks about it for more than a moment. And he had been thinking about it a lot lately. He's had to be away from their shared city (and most disappointingly away from Bucky) for a week, three days, three hours and fifteen minutes. Work, as much as he likes it, can entirely suck sometimes. 

He hadn't been told when he should expect to be given the okay to return to his regular schedule so he hadn't given Bucky a warning either. Quite frankly he really just wanted to lay on his bed and pretend to be dead to the world for at least an hour but Bucky had incidentally planned something much better for him. 

\- - -

That morning Bucky had been woken up by his painfully throbbing erection, shaking off lava hot dreams of Steve's big body pressing him into a mattress and practically suffocating him with his weight and a large, oh so fucking large, hard cock against his ass. 

He groaned, pressing his face into the mattress and wanting to suffocate for an entirely different reason. 

Steve isn't here. He also isn't in his own apartment. 

He is on a business trip that makes him busy enough to be occasionally able to call Bucky, if he got lucky, about 20 minutes before he passed the fuck out in whatever dreamy hotel suite they put him in this time. Which yes, Bucky is aware he's a needy person (when in a relationship), his ma always (lovingly) compared him to a duckling when growing up. He would imprint on anyone. He only began to realize she was right when he started dating, after only a couple of weeks he becomes hopelessly clingy. He's tried to stave it off for most of his boyfriends but Steve had pulled it out of him. 

He had literally told Bucky he wants to have a clingy partner, he wants to be taking care of him. Bucky quickly realized too that it was something Steve needed, he needed his partners to need him. 

Bucky had taken to that dynamic so fast it was embarrassing. Deeply so. 

Bucky had become so reliant on Steve in their private endeavors that he only noticed what had happened until Steve left over a week ago. 

He's become so clingy in the bedroom that he can't get himself off without Steve. 

He just can't. It makes him feel like a needy puppy that's constantly asking for attention and whining and panting when he doesn't get it. He can't because his body has learned it doesn't need to work for its pleasure anymore, Steve will practically spoon feed it to him. Manhandling him and taking what he wants while he gives about a hundred times that. 

His boyfriend is such an attentive lover that Bucky's body has learned to give all of itself over to him. 

Now without Steve being around Bucky can't make his body revert back to being able to get himself off. He hasn't told Steve that he hasn't been able to get off just that he's noticed that he goes helplessly limp when he gets about two thirds of the way to cumming. He hadn't meant for it to be dirty or suggestive but Steve had made him say it again and had promptly dirty talked him into next week before he had to get to another meeting. That night Bucky had gotten a picture of Steve's still hard, still wet-dream large, cock against his taunt stomach that was painted in his release. The caption had made Bucky moan aloud, "thinking about how my sweet baby's so helpless and obedient I don't even need to tie him up". 

He may have wept. 

Just a little. 

He'd tried for about an hour and a half to get off that night but he just couldn't. His hips would still against his fist and his fingers would unclench when he felt his release approaching. Preparing, unconsciously, for the onslaught of whatever torturous pleasure Steve would have planned if he was there. 

As payback, when he was nearing his point of giving up he'd recorded just audio of his whimper-y crying pleas for daddy and the slick sounds of him fucking his own fist. Fat tears had been pouring out of his eyes and sobs were basically choking him, rattling his chest. Between all the noises he couldn't contain he involuntarily begged for daddy, for his cock, his fingers, his mouth anything, he'd alluded to his inability to get off but just couldn't make himself say it. Instead he'd stopped the recording and had slowly gotten himself down from his tower of desperation. 

That had been four days into Steve leaving him alone. 

Today was the tenth. 

A strong breeze could get him hard and achy and, fuck, did he wish he was kidding. His erection had mostly gone away by the time he'd gotten out of the shower twenty minutes later. While in the shower he'd decided that he might as well torture himself more, because what could be worse truthfully than being a grown man who couldn’t jerk off right, and spend his day off of work lounging in Steve's apartment. 

If he couldn't be with his boyfriend he'd surround himself with things belonging to his boyfriend. 

Sue him for feeling clingy, you’d be too at this point. 

Unconsciously when he began to dress his hands found Steve’s favorite pair of panties that he owned, he hadn’t ever been brave enough to wear them for Steve but the guy had accidently found them in the wash the day after Bucky had bought them, Steve hadn’t waited for him to put the panties on before getting down to business. 

Now with shaking hands he slid them up his legs as if they might bite him (and not in the fun way Steve did either). 

He instantly grew red, yes, he’s well aware of his love of feminime talk and dress in the bedroom but these are just the b̶e̶s̶t̶ worst… they’re the softest pink Bucky’s ever seen and completely made of sheer lace with a white bow directly over where the head of his cock is forced when he’s hard (which is pretty much instantly once he puts them on) because they’re so tiny. The website had said they were a “sexy bikini” cut but Bucky knew there was no way anyone could legally get aware wearing such a small piece of cloth in public, swimsuit or not.

Again thoughtlessly he reaches into his closet, his hands find one of Steve’s shirts, an old worn one that has Steve’s sweaty smell saturating it as it was a workout shirt for most of its life, Bucky has to take a minute to swoon at the smell. 

He pulls it on, being careful to tuck it into the loosest fitting jeans (a pair of black skinny jeans that he bought in a size too big accidentally) he has so he won’t get a public indecency charge on his way to his boyfriend’s apartment because the shirt goes down to mid-thigh on him. He tops off his outfit with the leather jacket Steve had left for him to have while he was gone, he knows how much Bucky likes wearing it and feeling branded. 

The journey to Steve’s place is uneventful but somehow he’s still buzzing with so much energy that he must be physically vibrating. It’s not even like he’s going to see Steve, just his stuff. He pays the cabbie well and cheerily steps out of the backseat, letting his mind wander as he conquers the stairs. What unfairly attractive suit might Steve be wearing where he is? How many times has he jerked off to thoughts of Bucky while he’s been away? Has he been replaying the audio clip Bucky sent him, did he jerk off to it yet?

He’s thankfully braced against Steve’s door unlocking it when his brain wanders too far into the gutter. His knees somehow both feel like they’re gonna give out and lock up. His face heats and his poor neglected cock twitches deliciously against the lace of his panties. He suddenly wants to curse himself because, seriously, fuck skinny jeans. 

Will being in Steve’s bed, surrounded by his scent, mean he’ll be able to get himself off? Could he trick himself into believing Steve is actually there helping his greedy and useless body out? 

He drops the keys as he moves them to the lock, barely stifling a whimper when the movement provides friction to his dick. He hurries himself into the apartment, leaning against the door like he’s a woman with a too tight corset ready to faint in the Victorian era.

And, hey there, new fantasy…

God, fuck, if Steve was feral at finding an unworn pair of his panties how would he react to seeing Bucky in painties and a corset? He whimpers again. 

Steve would absolutely ravage him. 

Fuck- maybe he’d forget himself so much that he’d wouldn’t prep Bucky fully. Bucky’s cock leaks in his panties, he momentarily feels bad about the stain they’ll have after this, his hips jerk forward gasping. He loves the sting but Steve is stubborn at the best of times and not into hurting his baby, he wants that. Badly. 

He pushes himself off of the door on trembling, weak legs stumbling towards Steve’s bedroom. He occasionally hears himself make small noises when he brushes up against walls and furniture on his way to the bedroom, he’s already so out of it, he just wants to crash on Steve’s bed and not move. And cum. But he doesn’t have the luxury right now. 

He lets out his frustration in a little sigh that sounds more like a wail when he falls face first into the mattress. His dick rubs the edge of the bed in a mind meltingly good way, his mouth falls open. 

Oh.

Oh… shame floods Bucky’s entire body, consuming him in flames. He should be burned at the stake and go to hell as punishment for his dirty mind. Maybe that’s it. Maybe he’ll get off, here, in Steve’s bed- without him -not by jerking himself off but by rubbing his panty encased cock all over his boyfriend’s mattress. 

His breath pants out of him, punched out of his chest by want. His cock is leaking like a faucet. He squirms, little noises crawling out of his lax mouth at the feeling. His thoughts tease him with the idea of Steve talking about how wet he is for him. Bucky can practically hear his voice, low with arousal, growling about how Bucky gets wetter than a woman. About how is cock, although realistically about average, looks little enough in one of his big palms it could be a clit. About how he knows Bucky’s hole aches for him like a proper pussy, such a greedy cunt he’d purr. 

Bucky wants to fucking explode. He moans, ragged and high and loud enough whoever hears it will surely wonder how he can sound like that without anyone’s assistance. 

He digs his trembling and weak hands into the sheets on Steve’s bed, all his strength seemingly having bled out of him by the way he struggles to pull himself fully onto the bed. 

Once he's there he barely pulls off Steve's jacket and wiggles his jeans down to just above his knees. He has no patience for more. Even just the hardly there pressure of his pants sliding over his erection has him leaking more, whining softly. 

He feels weak and soft like he has a gooey center. He giggles into the sheets, out of his head, thinking about how Steve would tell him he's good enough to eat at the comparison. He realizes he has his face smushed into the pillow on the side of the bed Steve always sleeps. 

He smiles drunkenly. Then groans. 

He manages to somehow get his arms to work enough to pull the pillow down between his thighs. He spreads his legs as wide as he can with his pants still on, humping into the firm pillow knowing if Steve were here he'd smack his ass and tell, nay demand, Bucky repeats after him. Say that he's a slut.

He mewls into the pillow, drooling, breath catching and releasing in weird places that give away his desperation. He slurs out something that is close to 'm a slut, but it's garbled enough no one but himself (or Steve) would really know he was speaking. No longer able to control himself a̶s̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶h̶e̶'̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶ ̶p̶o̶i̶n̶t̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶d̶a̶y̶s̶ he let's his hips roll and trust at the harsh intense pace he's been craving from Steve's hips, this will have to do though. 

If not he's actually going to have to tell Steve about his predicament… And he knows if he breaks that secret to him the rest of the things that have been swirling in his head will come pouring out too. He also knows he will end up begging Steve to come home and dick him down. Tell him to say fuck it to all of his important business arrangements and fly home to fuck him. 

Bucky will cry and sob and beg and plead, literally on his knees if necessary, if Steve will come home if he can't get himself off. 

Steve isn't wrong, hasn't ever been wrong, when calling him a whore or slut between sweet praise but Bucky never had the mind to compare the level of slutty he was before Steve verses with him. Now that he is thinking about it… he's gonna melt through the bed from embarrassment and there's not even anyone here with him to call him out on it. 

He's a fucking slut. His legs try to spread further, he hears a couple stitches break, he wails for daddy. He wants to come. 

He shoves his head down into the bed so hard it hurts his nose a little, it adds to the surreal pleasure assaulting him that's been multiplied a million fucking times by his unintentional self inflicted torture of trying to get off but really just edging himself. He might scream into the bed, he might not, all he knows is he's panting wetly- drooling really -into the sheets. He's sobbing now too. 

Not dry sobbing either, he's crying, literal tears sliding down Bucky's burning face and being added to his drool on the bed. He's a mess. 

A messy whore. 

He whines for daddy, his hair falling around him and shielding him from the rest of the world, he'e barely able to choke out the word in an incredibly feminine sounding noise between the heaving sobs that are racking his frame. 

Fire crackles up his spine and pours down his legs, his toes clench hard enough to hurt, he makes a sound so desperate he actually wants to rewind time and take it back inside himself. A wailing sob that sounds like it came out of a five four skinny woman who's voice is always squealing during sex rather than his five seven lean but fairly muscular frame. 

The lace rubs against his engorged cock, too much and not enough. His mouth can't close but his eyes are shut tight. His hips are wildly bucking into Steve's pillow on Steve's bed in Steve's apartment without him being anywhere in it. 

His muscles melt. 

A whine is ripped out of his throat so abruptly it actually hurts. He's already crying but Bucky's so pathetic at this point all his mind can supply his thoughts with is that he wants to cry. He whimpers continuously for what feels like years before hands grab his hips roughly. 

He squeaks indecently, in surprise and pleasure. He doesn't need to turn around to know Steve has somehow materialized next to him, he couldn't turn around if he wanted to anyway. Bucky's practically paralyzed, "baaaabby" daddy's voice husks into his ear. 

If he thought he was crying before it's nothing compared to the outburst the endearment mixed with Steve's real voice (not the one in his head) causes. Every sob is ripped from low in his chest, practically his belly instead. His tears are wringing him dry, he was so so so close. 

It's not until daddy's hands lift his hips maybe an inch off of the pillow being crushed between his thighs that he can register anything but desperation. 

Bucky's own noises are the first thing to break through his head space, multiple versions the the earlier new entirely shameful wail-moan-whimper he had made are spilling out of him along with choked 'daddy's. Steve's deep, rumbling coos are the next thing. 

Steve, ever impeccably attentive when it comes to literally everything involving Bucky, realizes he's calmed down a little. He puts his hips back down onto the pillow, chuckling in a vaguely humiliating way at the sound it draws from him. His hands disappear for a moment that lasts a lifetime and Bucky nearly works himself back up to the state he was when he was alone and about to cum earlier. 

Then Steve's huge, comforting, hot body is laying itself down over his. He keens. Involuntarily fucking his hips into the pillow again, "honeyyy" he drawls. Daddy's mouth brushes his ear in an intoxicating way.

"What're ya' doing here? On my bed, dragging this little thing-" a huge palm squeezes at his cock over his wrecked panties a little cruelly, dwarfing his dick easily, "all over my pillow like a desperate slut? Your pussy all wet and achy, huh, whore?" 

Bucky's head lolls forward, an embarrassing amount of drool leaking from his mouth as it waters, he is a slut. A whore. God- he's so filthy. 

Daddy's hand snaps his panties against the top of his leaking cock, he screams into the part of the bed that's soaked in his drool and tears. He almost feels ashamed for how hot it makes him.

He nods, somehow finding it in himself to slur out a semblance of verbal agreement. 

"What's got you so worked up anyway Buck?" The use of his name and not some sugary sweet or shaming nickname makes him pay more attention… he might cum. 

Steve's hand isn't squeezing or rubbing or snapping anything, it's just still against his cock but he might still cum. He needs it so bad. He needs to cum. Has to- 

Another snap of his waistband, right. Words. His mouth gapes uselessly for too long, his tongue too thick, his teeth aching like the numbing has worn off after the dentist. 

" 'addy, uhnnnnng, da-daddy 'mmmember how I said- how I, how… ooooh pl-Ease. How I said I've been going, goin-"

"Yeah, slut, I give it to you so good you go limp and helpless against me." Daddy's dangerous laugh echoes through his head, "even when I'm not there now too, yeah?" 

Bucky nods so vigorously against the sheets he probably has given himself a rash, Steve's hips roll easily into the thick cushion of his ass in reward for his verbal answer. Bucky whines femininely and shamelessly loudly. Daddy's teeth nip at the back of his neck that's punctuated by a low "keep telling me baby, I still don't got my answers as to why you're being such a huge slut…" he licks up one of the trails on his cheeks left by Bucky's tears. "Even more than usual." 

Bucky isn't sure what he says. 

His lips slacken and lazily form sloppy words strung together in bad excuses for sentences. Rambling about being helpless. About being a slut. About how when he goes limp he its for the perfect amount of time for his release to be fought off. About how even just taking his phone out of his pocket would get him nearly fully hard. About wanting to call daddy and make him fly all the way home just to dick him down. About how humping his pillow was the last resort. About how swollen and achy his balls are. 

Daddy grumbles pure filth into his overheated skin. Bucky is way too far gone to hear most of it, just specific words that break through his hazy mindset. The ones that he hears all make his cock jump in his panties, the repeated sensation making the skin feel a little raw. It's exquisite. It makes him feel used, chafed like a true whore. So used he's raw and still leaking. 

Some of Bucky's thoughts must make it through his mouth because then daddy is grabbing his jaw roughly and forcing him into heated sloppy kisses that are only really being acted on by Steve. Bucky is more or less just constantly crying out into his mouth. 

Daddy's other hand slips into his panties, he growls at how wet he feels. Claiming Bucky's dripping, he keens. Steve collects some of his pre-cum, rubbing the tip of his finger around the tip of his cock. He gasps, choking on the air inhale of air, it feels like he's rubbing ice over his dick. 

Daddy's hand retracts Bucky throws a goddamn fit, he was so close. Again. He thrashes with all his, pitiful- at this point when he's so aroused, strength. Whining and keening.

Then he screams. 

His throat feels just as raw as his cock. Daddy's fingers are soaked in his own fluids and are circling his rim. He doesn't even get to register the magnificent stretch of one of Steve's fingertips breaching his pussy he's too busy wildly flipping between going entirely with the thrusts of daddy's hips into his ass that push his raw, throbbing, needy cock into the bed and trying with all his might to push back onto the fingers at his cunt. 

His body goes lax. 

He starts to cry all over again, he wants to cum. He has to or he might actually explode. His balls, still tucked up against his body from the tight tiny fabric of his ruined panties are as swollen as he's ever seen them. They hurt. 

Everything throbs. It's too much. Too good. 

Daddy does something and it's all over. He's cumming into his tiny, slutty, pink lace panties. Creaming them and absolutely ruining them. Daddy's hips keep his own pushing into the likely now stained pillow. He's crying full force again. 

He can't tell if he's still cumming, cumming dry, or having another orgasm. 

Everything is white around him, everything's so good. 

Bucky feels daddy flip him over onto his back, he whimpers at the show of strength unable to open his eyes to see Daddy's handsome face. 

His learned paralyzed state just elevates his hearing seeing as his eyes are shut and his body is numb but floating and good at the same time. 

What he hears makes him want to cum all over again, "goddamn baby, I can tell-" Steve groans from somewhere above him, the noise makes Bucky want to preen, he did that to daddy. He pants roughly, the wet sounds of him jerking himself off hitting Bucky like a falling building. "Can tell you haven't cum, such a- a good girl..." Bucky whines from high in his throat, his legs spread themselves on their own will only to find the restraint of his jeans once more, his hips then cant up as if in relation. "Good, good girl. Came so hard for me, so much…"

Thick fingers find his stomach and at first Bucky thinks they're just going to pet his stomach but instead they fall to the absolute pool of cum cooling on his own thighs and stomach. They drag through it worshipfully. 

Bucky prys open his eyes at the complete perfect time. Steve lifts his hands, fingers dripping with his release, to his own hard on. Daddy strokes himself using Bucky's cum as lube. 

Bucky keens, letting out little pants of 'daddy's and 'Steve' and 'please' as he drinks in the show. Steve moves to straddle his baby's waist, towering over him in a stupidly hot, authoritative manner. He lets his mouth fall open with a whine, going doe-eyed and innocently staring his daddy down as convincingly as he can when his brain has just been blown out of his skull. 

It must work because it takes maybe five strokes of Steve's big hand over his equally big cock before Bucky's chest is splattered with his release. 

Steve sways above him for an indeterminate amount of time, eventually his hands carefully reach down to haul Bucky up to his level. Bucky can't make his head stay up so one of Steve's thick arms wrap around his shoulder- palm coming up to support the back of his head. 

Bucky tries his hardest to kiss back, Steve ends up chuckling breathly against his lips, "you're real gone on me right now ain't you Buck?" 

His voice is still gruff from desire and Bucky's skin re-alights with a soft blush. His head thunks down into the junction between Steve's broad shoulder and neck. He tries to nod, he's unsure if it works or not. 

Steve lowers them onto the bed slowly after pulling Bucky's socks, jeans, and then panties off. He bodily presses the smaller man into the mattress just the way he likes, the man in question hums happily.

"You really can't get off without me?" Steve whispers, concerned slightly. 

An extremely soft "no I can't" slips out of him and Steve's glad they're pressed so close together because otherwise there is no way he would have heard that. 

"How's that make you feel baby? Does that bother you? 'Cause, well, I don't know what we'll do about that because I don't really wanna stop fucking you so good you leave your head but… I-"

Bucky's voice comes out too loud at first and rougher than he realized it was by the endearing look on his relaxed face, "No! No, it doesn't bother me." His face turns bright red, "I, I like it." 

"Good. That's real good baby, and Buck?"

A little hum comes out of his boyfriend, "if you couldn't tell from talking on the phone the other day," he let's a growl grow in his words as he continues "I really like it. Slut." He adds the last word so softly it sounds almost sweet. 

Bucky wiggles under him in pleasure and agreement- a barely audible "possessive" being attempted to be bit back at him. Steve nips his lip in retaliation but then smiles into a shared chaste kiss.


End file.
